


The Hard Question

by Deafingknight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafingknight/pseuds/Deafingknight
Summary: Grog goes to Keyleth with a hard question.





	The Hard Question

**Author's Note:**

> All relationships are mentions!

He came to her on a mild summer's day in Whitestone, a few days after his neice had been born, his tall grey skinned body crouching down to fit in the door of the small shrine that had been turned into Keyleth's meditation space. She looked up at Grog, mantle spread out across her lap. "What's up, buddy? How's Pike doing?" She smiles softly, patting the ground next to her, "Sit down, come on." Grog carefully sits, not looking at her, twidling his thumbs "......You'll live a long time, right?" He asks, his face serious and slightly nervous. Keyleth flinches a bit, not expecting that blow, but schools her fetures to quickly hide it "....Yes. Why."  
Grog twitches a bit at her frosty tone, but continues, one large hand rubbing the back of his neck, ".....Can you take care of Pike for me? I know I'm not that smart, but I know I'm gettin old and a little slow and it makes Pike upset and she's gonna take it hard when I go.....I know she's got Scanlan and her girls but we're all we got now Wilhand's gone and I hate to see her sad....". Keyleth looks at him sadly, then hugs him carefully, finally noticing the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, his beard streaked with grey. "....Of course I will, big guy. Percy and Vex will too, as well as Scanlan and our other friends..." she says, eyes getting a little misty thinking about laying another of their small family to rest so soon.  
She sniffles, tearing up a bit, thinking about the grey in Percy's hair and the cough he brought back from an expidition with Vex and their hoard of kids. ".....You have to promise me something, big guy." Grog glances up at her, eyebrow raised "Yea...? As long as it's not like, help you shop, cause that's borin'..." She laughs wetly, squeezing his shoulders in the hug "......You gotta tell Vax about his nephews and nieces, especially little Vax...." Grog grins at her, patting her back. "Well duh, I was gonna have to do it anyway 'cause Percy's too stubborn and a work-a-holic. That's what Vex says anyway." He shrugs, looking out at the sunset, hands folded in his lap. Keyleth smiles and sits next to him, going back into her mediation, thinking on happier things, like her small family together, the happiness of her friends reflected in the smiles of their children, and of the coming dawn. Maybe she'd take little Vax to see the ravens again....

**Author's Note:**

> There is a child named after Vax'ildan, called little Vax or Danny. This is me having feelings after rewatching A Search For Grog, and I needed to write them down.


End file.
